Ride-on lawnmowers are well known. Some ride-on lawn care vehicles comprise a ride-on vehicle unit having a removable lawn care implement, such as a cutting deck, plough, aerator or so on. Typically, these are mounted on a spring-loaded frame at the front of the vehicle. The spring-loaded frame is pivotally mounted to the vehicle, so that the implement can follow the contours of the ground, and so that the implement can be lifted up into a transport position.
The spring-loading of the frame tends to lift the implement upwards, so as to relieve some of the weight of the implement and to help the user lift the implement into the transport position. However, because the equipment coupling mechanism is biased in this way, when the operator decouples the implement from the vehicle the equipment coupling mechanism can snap upwards and hit hard against the vehicle frame or body. This may damage the vehicle and surprise the operator.
Furthermore, when the operator tries to reattach an implement to the vehicle, the operator has to perform the difficult task of moving the equipment coupling mechanism against the biasing force to a lowered position and holding it at this lowered position while also trying to slide (or otherwise install) the implement onto the coupling mechanism.